


當流星劃過天際-楔子

by Vera_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White
Summary: 璀璨明亮的流星劃過夜空時，帶來了奪取人魂的恐怖星獸，在末日世界，一個是擁有強大力量、身負使命的青年，一個是什麼力量都沒有的平凡少女，為自己而活的她、與為別人而活的他------出生在不同星球的兩人、所編織出的物語
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sci-Fi - Relationship, Science Fiction - Relationship, fantasy - Relationship





	當流星劃過天際-楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 楔子  
> 
> 
> 深夜蟬鳴，研究室內的佩翠西亞眺望著窗外的月亮，享受著這寧靜空間。  
>  佩翠西亞有著一頭大波浪形深紅捲髮，簡單的綁著馬尾束在腦後；月光將她的秀面映的清晰至極，秀眉下一對水藍色雙瞳，五官細緻優美，雪白的肌膚，身上穿著一條藍色的超短迷你裙連身洋裝，顯出身材的完美絕倫。  
>  「小姐，您怎麼還沒就寢呢？」仕女朵拉從小與佩翠西亞一同長大，情同姐妹，見到她深夜依然埋首研究，忍不住出言相勸。  
>  佩翠西亞----首都望族出身的千金大小姐，從小就是這國家頭腦最好的天才少女，才不過二十來歲，就已擁有數十個學位，當上了王立研究院的院長。  
>  佩翠西亞伸了伸懶腰，笑著對一臉擔心的朵拉道：「妳就別唸了，真是的！難得的寧靜都被破壞了。」  
>  「小姐，您可是下個月就要大婚的人，還這麼任性，像個小孩子一樣。」  
>  佩翠西亞聳聳肩，反駁她：「我到是覺得他比我更像小孩子呢！」  
>  「您怎麼這樣說陛下呢？」  
>  「實話。」她再度聳肩：「我弄完這些就去睡覺，妳先下去吧！免得我集中不了精神。」  
>  朵拉退下後，她繼續眺望著窗外的月亮，喃喃自語：「真是的，就不知道本小姐我哪根筋不對勁，居然會愛上那個腦筋只長肌肉的笨蛋。」  
>  「啊！流星雨！」這時，一群璀璨明亮的流星劃過天際。  
>  「真是漂亮，沒來得及許願真是可惜...」
> 
> 這時的她，當然不知道這一顆顆炫爛的流星會給這顆星球帶來長達近二十年的惡夢──
> 
> ==========================================================
> 
> ──十八年後──
> 
> 「可惡！」手持十字炸彈弓的瑪貝兒，傷痕累累的她望著眼前的巨型怪獸。
> 
> 星獸------來自流星的野獸，是十八年來世人對牠們的稱呼，在十八年前的夜裡，牠們伴隨著流星雨，入侵了這顆星球。  
>  星獸們有著各種不同的種類，連體型也大為不同，有小如麻雀般的獸，也有巨大到數百米的超級巨獸；除了沒見過的異形形態星獸，也有著和動物相似的星獸，甚至有著人形的星獸，它們的共通點是驚人的復原能力，以及橘紅色的血液。牠們的強大，讓人類束手無策；牠們的出現，讓文明秩序與國家毀滅，整個世界如同煉獄。
> 
> 「昨天好不容易逃過襲擊的！」瑪貝兒和一群倖存者一起，在山區建立了一個小村落。  
>  村內有四十人左右，能戰鬥的只有十來人；而此時，只剩下她一人能勉強站立。  
>  平日漂亮的黑色長髮此時早已凌亂不堪，翠綠色的雙瞳失去了光彩，看著重傷倒地不起的同伴們，再望向眼前十公尺高的星獸，瑪貝兒的內心只有絕望。  
>  炸藥用完了，但對牠只造成了微小的傷害。  
>  「大家...對不起... ...」已經不行了，側腹的傷口仍然在流血，身體內沒有一絲殘存的魔力，無法使用治療咒文，她再也支撐不住。
> 
> 眼見星獸就要給她最後一擊的時候------一道耀眼的白光一閃。  
>  「咦？」在她還來不即反應時，數道白光接著閃過。  
>  然後，那隻讓他們耗盡彈藥也沒造成多大損傷的星獸、就在她面前瞬間被大卸八塊。
> 
> 「妳沒事吧？」伴隨著晨曦陽光一同現身的，是一年十七、八歲，銀髮藍瞳的少年，陽光灑落在他的髮絲上，看起來更加耀眼。  
>  他微笑著對她伸出手：「站得起來嗎？」  
>  「啊...啊啊... ...」眼淚流下，從小在地獄長大的她，終於看見了希望。  
>  「我是萊斯特、萊斯特‧格倫菲爾德，妳是？」少年禮貌的做了簡單的自我介紹。  
>  「瑪貝兒，我只知道我叫瑪貝兒。」她的雙親很早就被殺死了，一位好心的爺爺把她帶大，但他不久前、在他們一群人尚未抵達這裡的途中，就被星獸殺死了。
> 
> 銀髮少年----萊斯特用治療咒文一一治療完傷者後，瑪貝兒再三向他道謝：「謝謝你，救我們一命。」  
>  「不用道謝，」他搖搖頭，道：「我如果更早來就好了，這樣就可以不用死這麼多人...」  
>  她這才有空仔細打量少年，萊斯特身高約比她高半個頭，黑衣黑褲，銀色的髮絲如銀絲一般，閃著晶瑩的銀光，濃密的眉毛下，一雙水藍色的雙瞳炯炯有神，英挺的鼻梁、厚薄適中的嘴唇漾著一絲溫和的微笑。他的五官組合起來是那樣的俊朗，讓她稍微恍了神。  
>  「請別這麼說，畢竟這裡是深山...本來是不期待會有人來救援的。」  
>  「對了，」他這才想起本來來這邊的目的：「昨夜有流星往這邊落下吧？」------如果是新的星獸就糟糕了，因此看到流星的萊斯特立即前往這裡調查。  
>  「啊！你是說那流星...」  
>  「妳知道嗎？它在哪裡？」  
>  「想忘也忘不了，」她笑道：「我可是被"牠"救了一命。」
> 
> 瑪貝兒帶著萊斯特走到"牠"的面前，笑著說：「瞧，就是牠。」  
>  那是被剖成兩半、外型有著甲殼的星獸右半部。  
>  「這切口...」檢查星獸的切口後，萊斯特忍不住讚嘆：「太完美了。」切口平滑，並未有任何灼傷，由此可見不是由魔法或雷射武器造成，應該是被極其銳利的物品以高速切成兩半。  
>  他拔出身後長劍，試著斬向星獸的甲殼，只聽「噹」的一聲，祕銀做的長劍被彈開了，不僅如此，甲殼更是絲豪無傷。  
>  「到底是怎樣的攻擊才能造成這樣的切口呢？」他仔細檢查星獸，發現甲殼上有著數十道深淺不一的傷痕，而原該是星獸眼睛的部份，插著一斷掉的劍刃，看來即使是最脆弱的眼睛部份，也有相當的硬度。想來是斷劍的主人曾與這星獸戰鬥，甲殼上那些傷痕應該就是因此而來的吧！
> 
> 轉過頭望著瑪貝兒，只見她搖搖頭，道：「別問我，我什麼也不知道，掉下來就這樣了。」  
>  「而且，」她嘲諷的笑了起來：「墜下時還正好砸死了襲擊村裡的第一隻星獸，要不然我們早就死了。」  
>  「死掉的星獸嗎？」還好不是新的星獸，雖然這甲殼的強韌度讓他隱約感覺到不安。  
>  但畢竟是頭死掉的星獸，萊斯特也沒繼續深究下去。
> 
> 「請問...」瑪貝兒問道：「你接下來有何打算？」  
>  「打倒星獸之王，殺掉世界上所有星獸。」萊斯特毫不猶豫的說出他從小到大、那唯一的夢想與目的。
> 
> 兩年後，長達二十年的惡夢終於結束了------

原創故事：當流星劃過天際

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼一下子就跳到打倒最終BOSS呢？  
>  因為這不是一個勇者的冒險長篇故事，只是中篇的微妙（？）愛情故事，修行戰鬥打倒BOSS不是本故事的重點，序章簡單交待一下來龍去脈；  
>  世界觀大概就是像FF7那種魔法與科學並行的感覺，星獸的目的以及誕生，後續會慢慢交待～  
>  這算是某系列故事的其中一篇，這某系列故事要全補完不知等我死前可不可以... ...(￣ー￣；
> 
> 應該會有表篇與裏篇，先寫裏篇（咦？）  
>  表篇隨著故事經過會慢慢寫，表篇為女主的故事，時間在裏篇之前；裏篇則算是以男主的角度來寫，可能算有點偏重口味的故事（畢竟是末日無秩序）  
>  附帶一提，一開始的佩翠西亞是男主的媽媽，本來只設定是個貴族家小姐，後來想盡量減少必要登場的角色，因為另外一個故事會寫角色寫到手軟... ...  
>  所性就將她設定成解說役科學家，一人抵兩人用，之後一些外星相關知識就由她來當解說員了
> 
> 這算是第一次正式寫非單篇的文，主要是很想把多年前一堆自創的坑慢慢填完，不過文筆力0（苦笑）  
>  不想寫太複雜的故事，只想寫男女主之間的故事，所以路人的名字都取得很隨便------反正是路人，希望能以自High的狀況下把這坑填完d(`･∀･)b  
>  男主角的名字萊斯特來自英國某成市名，格倫菲爾德則是該都市行政總部名稱，取名字和姓氏苦手的我現在已經把魔爪伸向國外各大都市｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡


End file.
